brittany_s_piercefandomcom-20200216-history
Rumour Has It/Someone Like You
'''Rumour Has It/Someone Like You by Adele is a mash-up featured in Mash Off, the sixth episode of Season Three. It is sung by The Troubletones with solos from Brittany, Santana and Mercedes. This is the final song of the episode. Santana almost breaks down during the performance, while Brittany and Mercedes are seen tearing up, too. It is also the final song sung in the episode. After the performance, Finn and Santana have a brief argument before she slaps him because he outed her earlier in the episode. After this scene, the episode ends. Lyrics Troubletones: Oooh-oh Oooh-oh Oooh-oh Oooh-oh Mercedes with the Troubletones harmonizing: She, she ain't real She ain't gon' be able to love you like I will She is a stranger, You and I have history, Or don't you remember? Sure, she's got it all, But baby is that really what you want? Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds, You made a fool out of you, And, boy, she's bringing you down, She made your heart melt, But you're cold to the core, Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore, Brittany with The Troubletones (The Troubletones): Rumour has it (Rumour) Rumour has it (Rumour) Rumour has it (Rumour) Rumour has it (Rumour) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: Don't forget me) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: I beg) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: I remember) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: You said) Rumour has it Santana with the Troubletones harmonizing: I heard that you settled down, That you found a girl, and you're married now I heard that your dreams came true Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you Mercedes: Woooah Brittany with The Troubletones (The Troubletones): Rumour has it (Rumour) (Mercedes: Rumour has it) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Mercedes: Rumour has it) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Mercedes: Yeah baby) Rumour has it (Rumour) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: Don't forget me) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: I beg) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: I remember) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: You said) Rumour has it Santana with the Troubletones harmonizing: Bless your soul, you got your head in the clouds, You made a fool out of me, And, boy, you're bringing me down, You made my (With The Troubletones: heart melt), yet I'm cold to the core, But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for Brittany: Rumour-Rumour-Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) (Mercedes: Rumour has it!) Brittany with The Troubletones (The Troubletones): Rumour has it (Rumour) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Mercedes: Yeah) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: Yeah!) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: Don't forget me) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: I beg) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: I remember) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: You said) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Mercedes: Hey. hey!) Rumour has it (Rumour) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Mercedes: Rumour has it) Rumour has it (Rumour) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: Don't forget me) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: I beg) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: I remember) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: You said) Rumour has it Mercedes with the Troubletones: Never mind, I'll find someone like you, (Brittany: Rumour has it) I wish nothing but the best for you, too, (Brittany: Rumour has it) Santana with the Troubletones: Don't forget me (Brittany: Rumour has it) I beg I remember (Brittany: Rumour has it) You said Mercedes: ''' Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead '''Santana: Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead Trivia *If you look closely during some parts of the song, you can see one of Naya Rivera's tattoos, which is a ribbon, on her neck. *This is the 300th performance Glee has recorded and filmed. *Adele herself tweeted about this song. *The video reached more than 6.1 million views on YouTube in 8 days. *Reached No. 1 on the iTunes top 100 Charts, USA and Canada for about 2 days. *This is the most viewed song on musicfromgleevevo YouTube and the 3rd most viewed Glee song on YouTube with over 13.3 million views before being removed. *It got downloaded about 160,000 times, making it the fifth-highest first week digital sales for the series. *When Santana dances with Brittany, a tear rolls down on Brittany's cheek. *Naya Rivera and Amber Riley sang Someone Like You at the Dream Foundation. *Mercedes, Brittany and Santana's hairstyles are different from the other Troubletones. *This song was the only song of Season Three to chart in the UK Top 40 Singles Chart (at #35). Gallery 15ff.gif RumorhasitBrittany.gif Tumblr_m8v9bgscbU1rr7prso3_250.gif Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany S. Pierce Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez